Could've Been
by Marikit
Summary: This is a Song Fiction on the Song Could've Been by Tiffany. Sean Conlon and Katie Kelly had sweet romance cut short...


COULD'VE BEEN By: Scarlette  
  
Disclaimer: Newsies is not mine. Disney owns it. This is a song fic and the song COULDVE BEEN is by Tiffany. NOT MINE.  
  
The flowers you gave me,  
  
Are just about to die.  
  
When I think about,  
  
What couldve been,  
  
It makes me want to cry.  
  
Katie Kelly looked out the window. On a vase on the windowsill, a vase with almost dried roses sat. She didn't care to change it. She didn't even want to look at it. It was a constant reminder of the dull pain that she was feeling at that moment. The chilly wind blew through the open window. It was an odd time in New York, a pause between the golden colors of fall to the purity of winter. It was as if everything was grey - the sky, the pavement, her heart. At that point, she didn't really care.  
  
Another breeze caused a dying petal to fly onto her face. The scent was still there, faint as it may be. She took it and gently cradled it in her palm. It was still soft, though the ends are browning, there was a soft fading pink color to it that reminder her of the once vibrant red color that it had when it was fresh. It was like the fading emotions and memories that lingered in her head. She let the petal fall gently to the floor. She couldn't think of him. NO. She just couldn't. She shook her head trying to get it out of her head, but she didn't succeed. She sighed as a lone tear traveled down her porcelain face.  
  
The sweet words you whispered,  
Didnt mean a thing.  
I guess our song is over,  
As we begin to sing.  
  
It was a month ago when she thought that he cared. A month ago that he showed the tiniest bit of emotionn towards her. Him. The Great Sean Conlon. Legend, the Fearless Leader of Brooklyn. And her,Katie Kelly, the daughter of Jack Kelly, Leader of Manhattan Newsies. The first Girl Newsie Leader. Both Son and Daughter of Newsie Strike Leaders - a Union that was made in heaven. Finally, Brooklyn and Manhattan would unite.  
  
It started the first of that month. She was walking along Central Park, minding her own business when he came along. He strutted towards her, with a cocky smile that she hated. However, that day, she didn't really mind.  
  
" Eya Kelly! What's new on ya end?" Sean Conlon greeted her, his bright blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Conlon! What a nice surprise!" Katie smiled. They usually bantered with him back and forth, but today, it wasn't happening. "Everythin is dandy in me end!"  
  
"Good," He said as he stopped in front of her. For the first time, he was standing close to her without them killing each other. He was tall, about 6" , a lot taller than his father, stately and handsome. He brushed his longish auburn hair from his face. "It's nice today. Look at dem trees." He commented as he tried to make small talk.  
  
She looked up at him then onto the trees. "Dey are beautiful, dem gold, yeller, and red." She sighed as she stared into the beauty of nature's kiss on the trees. It was the first time she noticed the trees, she looked at them mesmerized, as if in a spell. The soft breeze blew the falling leaves down softly. "Don't ya wonder at how beautiful dem trees are when ya really look at em? I'se neva really looked at dem. I'se always too busy ta notice."  
  
But he wasn't really listening to her, right at that moment, he was busy studying her face. He smiled as he stared at her amongst the background of fiery autumn colors. Her red hair was set off beautifully by the leaves, and her warm brown eyes were dancing in delight as she watched the leaves fall. Her cheeks were rosy from the chilly wind that blew and her freckles prominent. She looked like a fairy - no, an angel.  
  
It was then that Sean realized something. She wasn't just a Newsie Leader. She was a girl. She was Katie Kelly. And at that moment, he fell in love.  
  
"Legend?" she looked up at him and was shocked to meet his blue eyes that were looking at her longingly. It was an expression that she had never seen him wear before. "What is wrong? Is deah something in me face?"  
  
He chuckled lightly. "No," he answered softly. "It's just that ---" Could he really say it?  
  
"What?" she said, narrowing her eyes to slits.  
  
"Ya beautiful," he whispered into her ear as he drew her close.  
  
She gasped and blushed. She looked up at him. "You too."  
  
That is how they started. From then on, they were inseperable. A lot of people thought that Katie and Sean was a match that was made in heaven. It was too good to be true.  
  
The memories of our lovin,  
Still linger in the air,  
Like the fainted scent of your roses,  
They stay with me everywhere.  
  
He showered her with attention, roses and gifts. He took her everywhere. Legend, the Tough Guy of Brooklyn started to show the world that he was in love with Katie Kelly and she loved it. She loved him. She was the envy of half the girls of New York. She won the heart of the Legend. She was living a dream.  
  
She recalls that night when took her to the River near the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging house. The stars were bright that night and they were walking by the pier. She had leaned upon the railing as she looked out contentedly at the water.  
  
"Katie," he said as he encircled her waist with his arms.  
  
She purred as she snuggled into his arms. "Yessss?" she drawled.  
  
"Do ya like stars?" He asked.  
  
She looked up to the dark skies and admired the stars that were set like diamonds on black velvet. "I do. I always thought dat dem were wishes. One wish is one star."  
  
He smiled and held her closer. "So which one is your star?"  
  
She pointed North to where a lone star was twinkling brightly. "That one. Which one is yours?"  
  
He turned her around and smiled at her. "This one," he said as he kissed her. "I love you" he had whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she said. And she was the happiest girl in the planet.  
  
Those were rose colored days for her, but it didn't last long.Fate turned against them as he soon turned back to his ways. Temptation came to him and it came strong. And Temptation tore them apart. The temptation's name was Sophititia.  
  
She was a flower seller on the corner of 5th and Broadway. Sophititia had wide almost purple eyes and the goldest blonde you can ever see. She was feminine and dainty. She also had a beautiful hourglass figure. And he found her as he was buying flowers for Katie.  
  
"Flowers fer you, Mistah?" she had asked daintily. And he looked into her pretty eyes and megawatt smile.  
  
"Uhmmmm - yes,please," he stuttered as he tried to remind himself of the reason of his buying flowers.  
  
"You are Sean Conlon? Yes?" She asked as she handed him a big bouquet of pansies.  
  
"You know me?" He was flustered. This beautiful vision knew him. It boosted his ego and awoken the Legend that hibernated and was tucked away a few weeks ago.  
  
"You are very popular and very handsome," she said. "I watch you all the time when you come visiting Manhattan. Do you come here often?"  
  
He found his cockiness and it felt good to have a woman fawning over him again. " Naw, I'se was heah to find a vision. And I'se found it." He flirted back.  
  
She smiled. "I've never been to Brooklyn before."  
  
"Ya haven't?" He smiled." Den ya bettah come wid me." He said as he took her hand and led her to Brooklyn. He forgot that Katie was waiting for him for a special dinner that she had cooked herself. He forgot that the flowers were for Katie. He forgot a lot more the next few days, but he remembered Sophititia.  
  
Yet she trusted his excuses and forgave his shortcomings. He was human after all. She was suspicios but she trusted. She was being fooled and she allowed it. She was a pawn in his game of cheating and lies, until she found out.  
  
She walked along Broadway to find Sassy, a good friend of hers to help her find a nice hat to give to Sean. She had scrimped and saved her earnings for a week to buy that present, just a way to show him that she loved him. She sang to herself as she walked along the familiar alleys. The sun was high, but the chilly wind blew, she tugged her shirt closer to her as she walked on, watching the people walk by her.  
  
She was passing by Irving Hall when she saw them. It was a pretty blonde girl smiling and leaning over to kiss a guy who had his back towards her. What a lucky fella, she had thought as she watched them. She thought about kissing Sean. Suddenly, she studied the guy. Auburn hair, the same clothes and then, the guy turned sideward. IT WAS HIM!  
  
Her eyes narrowed into menacing slits as she crossed the street towards the unsuspicious couple. A fire was unleashed within her - a fire that had been long suppressed. There was nothing that would match the wrath of a jealous woman. They were still kissing when she came and pulled them apart. Then, she balled up her fist and took a punch to Sean's left eye. She turned towards the girl and slapped her.  
  
"OW! What the--?!" Sean had started to say. Then he realized who it was. He froze. The punch that she had landed squarely upon his face hurt three times more than it should. He finally knew that it was over. The game had ended. He was busted.  
  
"BITCH!" Katie had spat out at Sophititia as Sophititia countered her slap by taking on a handful of Katie's red curls. Katie kicked her off and Sophititia doubled over in pain, staggered back and fell back upon a flower box.  
  
Katie turned her attention to Sean who watched them frozen. He looked at Katie with apologetic eyes, but she was furious. "That's not gonna work on me, Conlon," she said.  
  
"B-but Katie," he said as she tried to take her hands.  
  
She shook him off and stepped back. "Don't touch me! You lying, cheating, scumbag! I was just sorry I wasted my time and my heart on you." She said and spat on him.  
  
"Katie -" He said with tears in his eyes. But then, he regained his composure. "Ya aint so special. Ya thinks ya so pretty - I can easily replace ya. Dey are plenty goils in New Yawk who likes ta be in ya shoes. Dey cannot resist da great Legend."  
  
Katie shook her head, "Keep on Dreaming, Sean. Keep telling yasself that." She then, stepped back and turned away from him, leaving him and her heart behind. Half of her wanted to run back, but her head told her to stop. He had hurt her really bad. Her tears found their way to her face and were streaming down freely as she ran away.  
  
"I hate him. I will never forgive him." she sobbed as she collapsed to the ground right in front of the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House.  
  
Every time I get my hopes up,  
They always seem to fall.  
Still what couldve been,  
Is better than,  
What could never be at all,  
At all,  
  
Just when she thought she found the love of her life, he had taken her heart and shattered it to a million pieces. There are times, when they would meet that she had her hopes of them reuniting. Those were the times when she would be dreaming of him and the way they were together. Then she would remember his lies and she would alternate from hating him and loving him.  
  
She was grateful to him for teaching him how to love and how to heal. She was grateful for the chance to love. She wanted to love again. But she only wanted him. She looked at the flowers by the windowsill and fingered them. She sighed. We couldve been so beautiful, couldve been so right. He couldve been my lover, every day of my life.  
  
But she knew it wouldn't happen, Sean Conlon had broken her heart already. There was no turning back the clock. Yet, she wished that she could. She took the drying flowers from the vase and stared at it. She couldn't do what was already done, and she couldn't live in the past. She cant keep on pining away for him - it was time to move on. She kissed the flowers goodbye as she let the memories of him relive in her head one last time.  
  
She let go of the flowers and watched the petals fall softly on the pavement, coloring the grey pavement with pink. Pink was still a pretty color to her, and then she smiled. They were good memories, but they were only memories now, nothing more. After all, How could she hold what couldve been on a cold and lonely night?  
  
THE END. 


End file.
